Constitution of the CRB
Preamble We, the nobles of royal bloodline and ruler of sovereign nations, in order to form a perfect union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this constitution for the Covenant of Royal Blood.” Article 1 All noble members of the Covenant of Royal Blood are requested to fully participate in discussion and solving issues to make our faction the best. Article 2 Everyone has the right to lead a life in conformity with human dignity. The right to employment and to the free choice of a professional activity in the framework of a general employment policy, aimed among others at ensuring a level of employment that is as stable and high as possible, the right to fair terms of employment and to fair remuneration, as well as the right to information, consultation and collective negotiation; The right to social security, to health care and to social, medical and legal aid; The right to have decent accommodation; The right to enjoy the protection of a healthy environment; The right to enjoy cultural and social fulfillment. Article 3 No other nobles members should interfere or decide how other nation should be ruled. Interfering is an act of violation to the sovereignty of the involving nation. It’s a sign of disrespect to others. Advice could be given as long the asking nation specifically ask for it. Article 4 Judiciary power is exerted by the courts and tribunals under the jurisdiction of Lord Magistrate of the Ministry of Justice. An accusation made by a members to a fellow member must a have liable evidence to prove its charge. No punishment can be made or given except in pursuance of the law. Courts hold exclusive competency with respect to conflicts involving civil rights issues. Courts hold competency with respect to conflicts involving political rights, save for the exceptions established by law. Article 5 The Lord Ambassador of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs manages international relations, without prejudice to the ability of nations to engage in international co-operation, including the signature of treaties, for those matters within their responsibilities as established by the Constitution and in virtue thereof. Article 6 The Lord Protector of Ministry of Defense commands the armed forces. An attack to one of our member should expect a retaliation of our faction. A declaration of war to other nation should be put in debate. Each nation must contribute 1/3 of their military force to the faction. Article 7 The Lord Sovereign (Executive) has the power to admit, decline or reject a nation within or outside the faction and determines the state of war and the cessation of hostilities. He notifies every nations as soon as interests and security permit and he adds those messages deemed appropriate. Territorial transfers, exchanges, and additions may take place only by virtue of a law. Article 8 The Lord Steward of Economy and Health Ministry has the authority on finance and health concerns. Taxes to the benefit of the faction may be imposed only by virtue of a law. Article 9 The Lord Director of Education and Technology has the authority on education and technological matters. Everyone has the right to education with the respect of fundamental rights and freedoms. Access to education is free until the end of obligatory scholarity. Education is free; any preventative measure is forbidden; the repression of offenses is only governed by law or decree. Every nations organize his own neutral education. Neutrality implies notably the respect of the philosophical, ideological or religious conceptions of parents and pupils. The schools organized by the nations authorities offer, until the end of obligatory education, the choice between the teaching of one of the recognized religions and non-denominational moral teaching. Article 10 The Lord Governor (Mayor) of the Faction Capital City has authority on the financial and education matters of the capital city. ---- Notes: Titles changed officially by majority vote of the Imperial Assembly, August 6, 2010. Constitutional Amendments Covenant Education Law Covernant Law of Livestock Trade Covenant Membership Policy Law Covenant Military Law Military Leadership Law The Lèse Majesté Law Category:Government policy